


Mod Raven's Works

by RavenclawWitch18



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bucky only cares about Steve, Comfort, Crying Steve, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Upset Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18
Summary: What about the next time Bucky has to go on a mission, Steve’s worried that the nightmares will find him again. He’s sitting in Bucky’s Henley again and nothing else, on their bed, after Bucky knotted him a couple of times, promising that he’ll come home to him. Steve’s tearful when Bucky packs his bag, he’s all, “please don’t go, please don’t leave me alone again. Daddy, I’m scared, I’m scared to be alone.”Mission anon: Bucky cups Steve’s face, it’s tearing his heart to see his baby doll so upset, “little one, I’m always gonna come home, I’ll be back before you know it. Fury’s let me skip the last couple but he’s not gonna let me stay home for this one and he won’t let you go because I gotta go undercover and they’ll know you from a mile away.” Steve bursts into tears and claws at Bucky, trying to get him to stay, “please don’t leave me again, please daddy.”Mission anon, part 3: Bucky hugs Steve close, picking him up and then sitting down with Steve on his lap, “I love you so much, baby doll,” Bucky croons, feeling himself starting to lose his own composure, “you’re my sweet, little boy and I’d be lost without you. I’m so goddamn in love with you, and I promise that I’ll come home.”





	1. Please Don't Leave Me Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky/gifts).



> Summary continued: Mission anon, part 4: Steve is inconsolable for a while and Bucky hushes him sweetly, spending the whole evening calming him down and puts him to bed, watching him fall asleep. What would happen next? Would Bucky go or refuse to leave Stevie? My god, this got sooo long 😅

Steve sat on their bed, wearing nothing but Bucky’s red Henley, watching as Bucky finished up packing his bag. Steve resented that bag, as it had ruined his plans to spend the evening cuddling with Bucky. After being knotted twice in the span of a half hour, Steve had been looking forward to cuddling for the remainder of the night. He had gotten about ten minutes of cuddles before Bucky had gotten up from the bed and begun to pack his bag.

A small part of Steve was thrilled that Bucky was able to go on missions and use his skills and knowledge to help people. The majority of him didn’t want Bucky to leave. He was afraid that his nightmares would come back without Bucky’s arms around him to keep him safe. He hadn’t had a single nightmare since Bucky came back and they started sleeping wrapped up in each other again.

“Do you have to go Daddy?” Steve whined.

Bucky looked up from his bag. “You know I have to baby.”

“Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me alone again.” Steve begged. “Daddy, I’m scared. I’m scared to be alone again.”

Steve was crying now. Bucky immediately abandoned his nearly packed bag, heart tearing itself in two as he listened to his mate cry and the scent of distressed Omega filled his nostrils. He wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him onto his lap. Steve went willingly, hands clutching at Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky ran a soothing hand up and down Steve’s spine, the touch grounding the upset Omega.

“Little one, you know I’m always going to come home to you. I’ll only be gone a few days. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Why do you have to go?”

Bucky sighed. “Fury let me skip the last couple of missions, but I can’t skip this one. And before you ask, he won’t let you go. I have to go undercover and you’re too easily recognizable.”

Steve began crying again, burying his face into Bucky’s shirt. This distress in his scent spiked sharply and Bucky could feel his composure rapidly slipping. He was this close to calling Fury and telling him to find someone else to send on this mission. The only that stopped him was the fact that Fury had already made it clear that there was no one else who could do it.

“I love you so much, baby doll.” Bucky crooned into Steve’s ear. “You are my sweet, sweet little boy and I would be so lost without you.”

“Promise me you’ll come home.”

“I promise I will always come home to you.” Bucky swore.

Despite his promise, Steve remained inconsolable for the next hour. Bucky continued to croon sweet words into Steve’s hair, holding him gently and stroking his spine in an attempt to calm him. When Steve’s sobs slowed and he began hiccuping, Bucky stood up, making sure to keep his arm around Steve. He pulled back the covers and laid down with Steve facing him. Steve reacted favorably to this new position and happily scooted closer until he could tuck his nose into Bucky’s neck. He fell asleep like that, Bucky’s scent calming and reassuring him that he was safe.

Bucky laid there for a few minutes, watching as Steve fell asleep and his expression smoothed into a peaceful one for the first time in over an hour. When he saw that expression, Bucky’s mind was made up. Moving carefully, he grabbed his phone from where it was thankfully sitting on the bedside table and sent a text to Jarvis to pass on a message to Fury. Missions and important intelligence be damned. There was nothing more important than taking care of his baby doll and if Fury had a problem with that, Bucky didn’t care. They didn’t need the money and the mission had nothing to do with Hydra. Steve was more important.


	2. Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve should know better than to wear tight workout clothes. Bucky really can't be blamed for what he does.
> 
> Prompt: Hello! If it’s ok to prompt: Ma Steve not aware of how his tight clothes showing off his curves and jiggly tits/ass - Pa Bucky can’t take it anymore when they’re working out for all to see and gets possessive and jealous :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!!!!  
> In case you didn't know, the original OmegaSteveAlphaBucky blog was deleted. For a while, Mods Han, Mom-Nicole and I thought that was the end. Then Mom-Nicole created a new OmegaSteveAlphaBucky blog and now we're back. You can find us here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky2. Check out our new blog and if you like, send us a prompt. Anonymous asks are open, but please don't abuse that and send us hate and verbal abuse. We don't want to have to turn of Anonymous asks and lose out on the prompts from some of our followers.

****

Steve was halfway through his workout session when he heard the slight hiss of the gym doors sliding open. A quick glance showed him that it was his mate entering. He turned back to the dumbbells he was lifting. As much as he loved working out with Bucky, he wanted to finish this session. If he partnered with Bucky, neither of them would last very long before turning it into a different kind of workout.

 

Just when Steve was about to start on his last set of pull ups, a pair of arms wound around his waist, causing him to jump. If he hadn’t recognized the smell, he would have fought the hold. But it was only Bucky, whom he had thought was on the other side of the gym.

 

“Buck. You startled me. What are you doing over here?”

 

Bucky ignored the question in favor of asking one of his own. “What are you wearing, Stevie?”

 

Steve was confused by the question. “Workout clothes?”

  
Bucky shook his head. “You’re wearin’ my clothes again. The ones that are too small for you to be wearin’. Especially when you’re workin’ out.” Steve looked down and saw that Bucky was right. He was wearing the Alpha’s clothes. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me ma? Wearin’ clothes that are too tight on you while you work out and flex your muscles.” Bucky growled in a low voice.

 

Steve shivered. Bucky growling always sent white hot bolts of arousal shooting through his body. He could feel slick gathering at his hole and moments later, the smell of aroused omega filled the air. Bucky let out a wordless growl when he smelled his mate’s arousal. His own aroused scent permeated the air, mixing with Steve’s and further weakening Steve’s resolve to continue his workout session.

 

“Bucky.” He pleaded, not sure what he was actually begging for.

 

“No. Do you know what I’m going to do to you Ma?”

 

“Tell me.” Steve gasped.

 

“I’m going to take you upstairs to our room, strip you naked, and then show you what you wearing those tight clothes does to me.”

 

“Please Pa.” Steve begged. “I want that.”

 

Having received Steve’s verbal consent, he bent down and picked the younger man up by the backs of his thighs, causing the omega to gasp and wrap his limbs around his Alpha. Bucky carried them to the elevator, and when it reached their floor, down the hall to their bedroom. There, he stripped both of them naked and spent the next few hours showing Steve exactly what the blonde wearing tight clothes did to the Alpha.

 

Two and a half hours later Bucky was finally satisfied and Steve was nothing more than a puddle. Bucky curled his arms around Steve on the bed, heedless of the mess they had made. Steve was limp in Bucky’s arms, emitting the scent of a content, satiated omega. Every few minutes, Steve would let out a soft purr which was always answered by a quiet rumble from Bucky.

 

The pair snuggled together for over  half an hour, on the verge of falling asleep but never quite making it there.

 

“I should wear tight clothes more often when I work out.” Steve said.

 

“If you do that, I can’t be held accountable for what I do to you, Ma.” Bucky warned.

 

“Oh don’t worry, Pa. I’ll only hold you accountable if you don’t do those things to me.” was Steve’s cheeky answer.

 

Bucky could only manage a groan in response as he buried his face into the hair of the man he swore would one day be the end of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt 1 of 3 fills that I am doing this weekend. The rest will come tomorrow and/or Sunday. Not tonight. I'm going to bed. Chasing preschoolers is exhausting work. But I love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know what Tumblr is going to do next, I've decided to back up all of my answered asks here on AO3. This will be an ongoing fic, updated each time I answer an ask.


End file.
